


Titty Titty Bang Bang (Bang Bang Bang!)

by Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face (Tauntaun_Logistics)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hux in a corset, Hux tiddie, M/M, kylux titleception 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauntaun_Logistics/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face
Summary: Kylo bangs Hux during their attack on Crait. A whole new context for "More! More! More!"





	Titty Titty Bang Bang (Bang Bang Bang!)

 

 

“You going to show me those tiddies, general?”

 

The general sauntered across the bridge, his great-coat draped his shoulders like a cape. The crew gawked in stunned silence. The shuttle made its advancement on the abandoned mining facility, where the pitiful band of Resistance had holed up, out of options, with nowhere else to run.

“Really, Ren? This is your triumphant moment. Destroy the Resistance for good. You should be focusing on important matters here,” Hux said, not giving the crew a second glance; he knew Ren could erase their memories in the flick of a finger and arguing with Ren right now about appropriateness would only be a distraction; he was going to get fucked then and there, right in front of everyone, and he knew it — and it turned him on. But it also turned him on to tease Ren just a bit.

Ren slipped his hand into Hux’s great-coat, grabbing the left titty. “Oh, but I am. My army can take care of these vermin. They don’t even need me. But only I can give you a thoroughly mind-blowing fuck while we watch the whole thing burn.” His hand ran down Hux’s ribcage, and he raised an eyebrow feeling the outline of Hux’s corset under his jacket.

Hux bristled at Ren referring to the First Order army as his, but he currently wasn’t in a position to protest Ren’s sudden seizing of power.

“Yes...YOUR army is the finest in the galaxy, but they still need tactical leadership.”

“Tactical? It’ll be a bloodbath; there’s no need for tactics here.”

They looked out the window as about two dozen of some kind of skimming speeders came at them, creating clouds of red dust behind them.

Ren, pulling Hux’s great-coat off, nearly broke into laughter. “What are they doing?”

Hux tapped the console impatiently when none of the AT-M6 Walkers flanking them awaiting orders responded to the attack.

“Oh, of course,” Ren said, straightening and pointing with emphasis, “Destroy those speeders!”

The AT-M6s all bust into firing at the assault while Ren focused his attention on devouring Hux’s neck.

“No hickeys above the collar, Ren. Please!” Hux said, Ren yanking open Hux’s jacket and slipping it less-than-gracefully off of his arms. He grabbed him from behind, running his hands around his waist. Hux had not worn a shirt or undershirt, but an embroidered satin corset -- new; one Ren had never seen-- cinched tight around a narrow waist. Ren’s hands now explored its boning and stitching and silk hems.

“Hmm….” Ren said after a brief study of the design, “An Arkanis serpent. Trying to tell me something?”

“I know you like dragons,” Hux said.  

“I like tiddies more,” Ren said, turning Hux around and grabbing both of his nipples, twisting them between his fingers.

“Ah!” Hux’s nipples were extremely sensitive and Ren was merciless. Ren sucked one, making circles with his tongue, nipping it slightly, then switched to the other. The crew stole a few glimpses but kept their eyes trained forward at the battle going on below on the planet surface.

Some TIE fighters pursued by a shabby-looking cargo freighter flew past them and Ren bit down hard on the nipple he was sucking.

“Ow!” Hux cried out.

“Blast that hunk of junk out of the sky!” Ren shouted, his mouth still hovering over a deep red-ringed nipple, a thread of saliva glistening from his lips. Then said softer to Hux, “That ship…”

“You must hate it.”

“I do. I really, really do,” Ren said, muffled as he continued licking and sucking on Hux’s sweet little titties.

“They’re retreating!” The pilot announced.

“Good! Now to finish them off!” Ren said.

Ren jockeyed Hux so that he leaned over the console. Hux pushed himself further against Ren’s now very obvious erection.

Ren opened the front of his pants. “Prepare the cannon!”

He slipped Hux’s pants down, giving the crew a perfect view of his lovely, round, little ass. Aw! Hux had been kind enough to prepare himself, butt-plug and all! Ren eased the butt-plug in and out a few times, making sure Hux was well lubricated.

“Fire when ready!” Ren slid out the butt-plug and slid in himself. “Oh. Yes!” Perfect! Nice and slick and perfect. The charged cannon unloaded a huge, glowing red, throbbing plasma beam, boring a hole into the fortified doors of the mountain base where the few remaining Resistance had fled; he fucked Hux against the smooth console, synchronized with the heavy reverberation of the pulsating beam. “Oh yes! Oh yes!”

Hux had the perfect ass! This was the perfect day! Escalating righteously to become Supreme Leader. Seeing his enemies laid low, dead and dying at his feet. Fucking the sweetest ass in the entire galaxy!

He and Hux had the perfect view of the Resistance’s obliteration. It wouldn’t be long now, they would be through.

"Say it! Say it again!" Ren said, nearing climax.

Hux gritted his teeth at how much he was enjoying this. Damn! Why did Ren have to be such a good fuck? Willing to oblige Ren now and plot to overthrow him later, Hux, between grunts and moans, managed to force himself to say, "Long live the Supreme Leader!" 

Ren came just as the cannon beam exhausted its charge. Ah, yes! The Resistance had no chance now. A large gash had been burned into the bunker door. Definitely large enough to send in trooper--

 

\--A shiver went down Ren’s entire body. “No, no it can’t be!” he muttered under his breath. A single figure had walked out onto the battlefield. Clenching his hands too tightly around Hux’s waist, he growled, “Every gun, fire on that man!”

All the AT-M6’s and the Command Shuttle’s guns fired at once and Ren, instantly rock-hard again, rammed back into Hux, harder and faster. Hux scrambled futilely at the console for anything to grab onto.

“More!” Ren shouted.

The guns kept firing, tearing up the salt-white surface, sending gushes of red shards skyward.

“Ah! Ah! AH! AH!” Hux panted, his hands squeaking along the console surface.

Ren kept shouting, “More! More! More!”

The guns kept firing; Ren kept thrusting with the same ferocity and relentlessness. Hux wouldn’t be able to take it much longer. The friction started burning, both from his bare chest rubbing on the console and from the hot dick pumping inside him.

“More! More! MORE! MORE!” Ren bellowed, shooting jets of semen into Hux's luscious little asshole.

The guns kept firing. And he kept thrusting.

“That’s ENOUGH!” Hux yelled as he himself came all over the console. “That’s enough,” he said again, more controlled. Ren stopped, letting his hands drop from Hux’s waist, and stumbled backward into his chair, pallid and drained.

The guns had also stopped, leaving a smoldering, blood-red crater in the landscape.

“Do you think you got him?” Hux said, yanking his pants up and grabbing his great-coat. Ren sprawled on the chair, legs apart, cock spent, panting, eyes glazed. When Ren didn’t respond to him, Hux approached him, somewhat concerned. “You all right, Ren — uh, Supreme Leader?”

Ren breathed heavily and gazed at him as if half in a dream. Finally, he said, “Fucking hell, Hux! That was best-damned fuck I ever had!" 

When he noticed the entire crew staring at him, he gesticulated limply with his hand, "Go, you know, send some troopers down there, or whatever. Take no prisoners, show no mercy, all that."

"You're not going to lead the ground troops yourself?" Hux asked.

"What for? Not questioning the competency of MY stormtroopers, are you?" He raised his eyebrows at Hux, the corners of his mouth twitching up. "Besides, the view is much better up here."

Hux sighed. "You're impossible."

Patting the top of his thighs, Ren said, "Now, General, come sit in my lap and give me more of those tiddies!”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kylux Titleception was such a creative idea, and this has been so much fun! Thanks to the organizers for doing this. <3 <3 <3!


End file.
